


For the day I take your hand.

by FireSparkling



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss, Genderbending, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSparkling/pseuds/FireSparkling
Summary: A short story with Brianna and Regina. The title's from 39 (because I'm great at naming things).





	For the day I take your hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this picture by supersonicqueerace on Tumblr.
> 
> https://supersonicqueerace.tumblr.com/post/180531335100/thought-of-drawing-something-simple-like-a-hotel

Regina stands on the wooden porch, leaning against the silver railing, admiring the ocean as the sky fades from amethyst and ruby to ink with tiny stars and soft snow white moonlight illuminating the porch. Her golden blonde hair flows in the wind, paired her strawberry and lemon swirled robe which barely touches her knees, paired with her similarly colored sandals.

Brianna sits on Regina’s bed in their bedroom. Her legs spill over the side with her curly brown hair flowing past her shoulders, made even curlier by the ocean. She’s wearing a robe similar to Regina’s but it’s a soft rose with pearl white lace instead. Brianna couldn’t help but admire Regina but knows something’s wrong. Brianna couldn’t pinpoint it but it’s like Regina’s keeping something a secret like she’s seeing their friend Joanna.

Brianna stands as she attempts to quietly and quickly slide the door open, only for Regina to turn around at the sudden noise.

“You alright Regina?” Brianna asks as she closes the door behind her and steps next to Regina.

She sighs, worries present in her voice. ”Why wouldn’t I be?”

Brianna slides next to Regina. What’s wrong with her?

Regina slides her soft fingers onto Brianna’s cheek before pressing them so Brianna turns her face, staring into Regina’s eyes. They’re beautiful, a light sapphire blue, so concerned, contrasted by rosy red cheeks. What’s she trying to say? Is she ashamed of something?

“I’m trying to find how to say this to you,” Regina whispers softly, struggling to look into Brianna’s chocolate brown eyes, taking a deep breath.

Before Brianna can say a word, Regina hops on her toes and presses her lips against Brianna’s.

Brianna’s heart purrs as if a dozen kittens crawled into her chest while her body turns to ice.

Regina pulls away as soon as it started, dropping her hands to her side.

“I know you swing both ways, Brianna…” Regina continues to ramble. She rambles for half a minute about how she loves women and why she loves Brianna.

Brianna rolls her eyes as she leans down slightly to cut her ramblings off with another kiss. Regina’s eyes fly open in surprise as she wraps her arms around Brianna’s waist. Brianna presses her hands into Regina’s back, pulling them closer as they close their eyes. They stay like this, locked in each other’s embrace for what feels like an eternity. Regina pulls away, wishing for more but out of breath.

“I do swing both ways but I’ve had my eyes set on you for a while,” Brianna remarks as she presses a kiss into Regina’s golden locks.

Regina giggles as she presses her red hot cheek into Brianna’s chest as she simply holds Regina in her arms.

“I love you, Brianna.”

“I love you too Regina.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this. I'm not responsible if you get cavities from this.


End file.
